1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a video delivery system, specifically to an image and video delivery system employing a tablet computer and dual micro projectors.
2. Description of Prior Art
A tablet computer has become increasingly popular in recent years. An example of the device is the iPad from Apple Inc, Cupertino. On the other hand, there is an increased trend of integrating a micro projector with a handheld device. Opportunities exist for using the tablet computer and the micro projectors to improve media delivery experiences.